Amber Bailey
Amber Bailey is a blonde woman in a golden dress who serves as one of Tyrone King's co-hostesses, along with her twin Crystal Bailey, in the game Terror is Reality and one of the two tertiary antagonists in Dead Rising 2. She and her sister provide nice eye candy as well as some taunting for the contestants. She reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role, involved in Case 5-3: Two Girls, One Club. Dead Rising 2 Introduction In the introduction, Amber and her sister assist Tyrone in opening up the show for Terror is Reality, introducing the contestants. After the show, Amber can be found by the contestant locker room, standing outside a door, waiting for her sister to arrive. They flirt with and taunt Chuck whenever he participates in the gameshow. Case 4-1: The Source Some time during the outbreak, Amber and Crystal gave a news reporter a video that showed "proof" of who caused the outbreak, blaming Chuck. They later appeared, captured Rebecca and hold her hostage. In Case 4-1: The Source, Chuck arrives to meet the reporter, but the twins attack him and he has no choice but to fight back. After defeating either Amber or Crystal, the other sister runs to the body of the fallen sister and proclaims that she cannot live without her "other half." Chuck watches as the sister prepares to stab herself through the abdomen, he shouts for her not to do it, but she does and dies shortly after. Chuck can proceed to take both their katana swords as usable weapons. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Introduction Amber and Crystal help TK run the show as Frank battles zombies in an event. After the show, Amber taunts Frank in front of her dressing room in backstage area. Case 5-3: Two Girls, One Club Amber and Crystal are the ones responsible giving Rebecca the tape of Brandon blowing up the cages in the Arena that started the outbreak. When Frank arrives at the Shoal Nightclub to find Rebecca, the twins attack Frank with their swords after throwing the captured Rebecca to the ground. However, when one twin dies, the other commits suicide, being unable to bear the thought of living without her "other half." Battle Style See Case 4-1: The Source. Sandbox Mode The twins are the only characters included in a Sandbox Mode mission. In Double Trouble Frank must kill one twin as fast as he can. The money reward Frank gets is based on how fast he defeats her, not on the defeated twin being a psychopath. The defeated twin will NOT drop her weapon. Trivia *Amber and Crystal Bailey share a surname with David Bailey. *The ''Off the Record'' achievement, Save the Girl, is awarded by rescuing Rebecca Chang from Amber and Crystal. *Before the fight, the twins pose provocatively. Frank can take a Erotica picture of one of the twins worth 2000 points to unlock the achievement Adult Content. *On a cover for the Fortune City World News magazine, Amber is referred to as "Gold Twin" and there is a story referring to her eating habits and figure, as there is a tagline reading" three times a day!" *She and her twin sister Crystal are the only psychopaths to have a theme that is a remix of an area theme. *She and her twin are the only psychopath team that are siblings. *No matter which sister is killed first, the case file picture will show Crystal holding a dying Amber. *Bug found during either story mode or sandbox mode; if you stand at the wall and wait until one of the Bailey twin's charge at you, dodge it and attack behind them at the direction they're heading at, if successful, one of them will trip and fall out of the floor and remain stuck there. (Check Amber Bailey/Gallery selection to see the video) Gallery File:Dead rising amber full.png|Amber Bailey. 14.jpg|The Twins. File:twins detailed.png|Bio on official website PortraitAmberBailey.png|Notebook portrait. Amber Notebook.png|''Dead Rising 2'' notebook entry. Amber Notebook OTR.png|''Off the Record'' notebook entry. Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors with New Spawn Time Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2 Victims Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Victims